


At night we hold our breath

by damalur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damalur/pseuds/damalur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://ishie.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ishie.livejournal.com/"><b>ishie</b></a> brought up the idea of Donna/Rose, which kind of took root in my braaaaiin and, I don't know, made me write this.  It's a pairing that works on the Awesome-Enchancement Theory, i.e. one awesome character shipped with another awesome character will make a new, even more awesome pairing!  <span class="small">CANON NEED NOT APPLY.</span>  I think these notes are now officially longer than the story itself, so I'll spare everyone the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At night we hold our breath

**Author's Note:**

> Rated ADULT for two naked ladies holding their nakedness against one another in a decidedly non-platonic way.

"Tell me again what you like about me," Donna says.

Rose hums and brushes a piece of red hair away from her nose. "You're so _conceited_," she says, ruining the accusation with one of her brilliant, too-wide smiles. "Always wanting me to go on about your hair and how you make tea and wasn't it brilliant that you hung the shelves in the loo—"

"Oi!" Donna tweaks one of Rose's nipples in protest. "I am not _conceited_. I don't think it's too much to ask for a bit of praise from my best girl, is all."

"Yeah? You gonna give me something in return?"

"Could go straighten the shelves, I suppose—"

"Oh shut up," Rose says, and ghosts her fingers over Donna's flank. Donna shrieks with laughter and tries to squirm away, but Rose rolls on top and continues the assault, her hands dancing over Donna's ribcage.

"There you go," Rose says. "I like how you laugh."

Donna stills and tugs Rose's forehead down to press against her own. "I," she declares, "like how you smile."

"I like"—Rose slides her hand under Donna's head and drops a kiss on her lips—"your magnificent ginger head of hair."

Donna heaves an exaggerated sigh. "You would, too. Good thing I positively adore the way you use your tongue."

"That a hint?" The tip of that tongue catches between Rose's teeth, and she slides down, dropping another kiss on Donna's throat, between her breasts, to the curve of her belly. "Cause I wouldn't do this for anyone who didn't wear such a _great_ coat."

"Get on with it, then," Donna says, and spreads her legs. "Put that sense of adventure to good use."

Still later, when they are curled together—for the pleasure of it, and because Donna refuses to sleep near the wet spot—Donna threads her fingers through Rose's and says, "Rose?"

"Mm?"

"You ever feel like there's something important you forgot?"

"All the time," says Rose.


End file.
